Top of the Food Chain
by SkyGem
Summary: In Tsuna's first year of high school, his location becomes common knowledge in the Vongola, causing a surge of transfer students to Nami High. The Decimo has calmed down some in the past 2 years, so when he comes back to school after a 2 day absence to suddenly find himself at the top of the food chain, he takes it all in stride…or so it seems. Entry for Class and Mafia challenge.
1. Died and Gone to Heaven

Summary: In Tsuna's first year of high school, his location becomes common knowledge in the Vongola, causing a huge surge of transfer students to Nami High. The young Decimo has calmed down some in the past two years, so when he comes back to school after a two day absence to suddenly find himself at the top of the food change, he takes it all in stride…or so it seems. Entry for the Class and Mafia challenge by suzuKHRaddict98.

SkyGem: Well, this is going to be the last fic I start in a long time and only then because the deadline is coming soon. Gotta hurry up and finish this XD. It's gonna be only a few chapters long, but I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

* * *

"Minna-san, today, I will be introducing three transfer students," was the first thing the teacher said when she entered the class that morning.

And just as she finished talking, three foreigners walked in, all boys.

"Hey everyone! My name is Vulpe Alexandre and I'm from the Vongola! My parents sent me here to serve our Juudaime and give him whatever assistance he may need in his day to day life! Which means, from today on, you all answer to me! Please take care of me!" said the tallest boy, who had shoulder-length black hair, pulled back into a ponytail, dark blue eyes like the ocean, and a mischievous smile on his face.

There were murmurs of appreciation from the girls, who had been so entranced by his good looks that they hadn't heard a thing he'd said, while all the guys glared at him, wondering who the hell he was to think that he could boss them around, but too intimidated to actually say anything.

All the guys, that is, except for Hayato.

There was a snort from said delinquent, and everyone's eyes immediately flew to him.

"Like hell someone like you can be in charge of this class, little boy. I may not know what rank your daddy may hold in the Famiglia, but it sure as hell isn't high enough to boss me around."

Alexandre sneered at his words, asking, "Oh? It looks like the little puppy dog is getting arrogant! Just because you got here before us doesn't mean that you can take command; it's survival of the fittest here, and even if we are from the same Famiglia, it doesn't mean that I'll go easy on you when it comes to getting Juudaime's favour! Anyways, the fact that I don't even recognize you means that you're not very high on the food chain."

"Think again," growled Hayato, still leaning back in his chair, his legs settled on his desk, and not looking the least bit worried. "I'm Gokudera Hayato."

There was a beat of silence before the three transfer students' eyes widened, and before anyone could really register what was happening, the two who had yet to talk were kneeling on the ground in front of Hayato's desk, their eyes shining with little stars in them.

"Storm guardian-sama!" they both said in unison with happy (imaginary) puppy dog tails waving eagerly back and forth behind them.

And only a few seconds behind them was Alexandre, who immediately kneeled to the ground, performing a dogeza and asking for Hayato's forgiveness in a way eerily similar to how the silveret used to apologize to Tsuna up until a year ago.

"I apologize for my rude behaviour thus far," said Alexandre, his personality completely different from what it had been. "If I had known that the great Juudaime's right-hand was in this class, I would never have spoken out of turn! Please forgive me my indiscretion!"

Before Hayato could say anything, though, there was a familiar laugh, and everyone turned to look at the perpetrator; Yamamoto Takeshi.

"What's so funny?" asked one of the transfer students, who had really messy pale blond hair and dark brown eyes.

This just caused Takeshi to laugh anymore, and he spluttered out, "I-I just…Alex-kun looked so m-m-much like H-Hayato when h-he was ap-apologizing, I-I just can't…"

The blond transfer student, starting to get annoyed, looked back at Hayato, asking, "Would you like me to take him out for you, Gokudera-sama?"

Clicking his tongue in an irritated fashion, Hayato replied with, "As much as I'd honestly love that, you can't. That yakyuu baka over there is Yamamoto Takeshi."

The transfer students' eyes widened for the second time that day, and this time, it was the blonde's turn to get on his knees and apologize to Takeshi.

"I, Aquila Emilio, am greatly sorry for insulting you as I have, rain guardian-sama!"

Waving it off good-naturedly, Takeshi merely laughed and said, "It's fine, it's fine! And before you go ahead and insult her as well, I'd just like to point out that the girl with the eye patch that's sitting near the back is Dokuro Chrome."

The aforementioned girl blushed when she heard her name, and looked down shyly, cursing inwardly at her fellow guardian for bringing attention to her.

And, as predicted, the transfer students gave her the same welcome as they had to the other two guardians, all of them crying happily, "Female mist guardian-sama!"

"I feel like I might have died and gone to heaven!" cried the last transfer student in happiness. This boy had long, wine red hair that cascaded to his shoulders like a curtain of red velvet. His rather sophisticated looking appearance was marred only by his incredibly out of place and very childish smile, his eyes as big as saucers. "We're in the same class as not one, but _three_ of the Vongola Juudaime's guardians! The only thing that could make this better would be if Vongola Juudaime himself were in this class!"

And Hayato, as if already anticipating what would happen next, smirked mischievously and said, "But Vongola Juudaime _is_ in this class."

And that was when all three transfer students keeled over in a dead faint.

* * *

SkyGem: Well, that's the first chapter! Pretty short, but I promise, the next will be longer! Please do leave a review and let me know what you thought, and I'll try and update soon! Oh, and I'm sorry that I couldn't update Tsuna and the Seven Orphans (TatSO) or RaF. School has been keeping me busy, but I promise, I'm doing my best to get them out soon. Just keep waiting patiently, ne? Anyways, see y'all soon! Ciao!

P.S. I have a new fanpage on Facebook! Please like? It's titled SkyGem, but if you can't find it, I'm putting the link up on my profile.


	2. Perfectly

SkyGem: Wow~ This fic has become really popular XD. I'm glad y'all like it, and thanks so much for the reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!

* * *

Hayato's and Takeshi's hysteric laughing and even Chrome's quiet giggling were the only sounds to be heard in class 1-C.

"They fainted!" gasped the silveret through his laughter. "I can't believe they actually fainted!"

Takeshi, from his seat, gasped out in reply, "N-not too long ago, I bet you w-would have reacted the same, Hayato."

Hayato would have snapped back a reply, if only he wasn't still laughing hysterically.

This went on for quite a while before the sensei was able to snap out of her shock and barked at the three laughing teens to quiet down.

With a valiant effort, the three conscious Vongolas stifled their laughter and looked over at the teacher, their mouths still twitching every few seconds from the suppressed laughter.

Once all was quiet, the sensei nodded and said, "Now, I'll need some volunteers to help bring the transfer students to the infirmary-"

"No need," cut in Hayato, and the sensei looked at him with annoyance and some mild curiosity. Turning to look over at where the three transfers had collapsed in a pile, Hayato said, "If you three don't wake up now, Juudaime will be _very_ disappointed in you."

And, much to everyone's never ending surprise, the three boys all immediately jumped to their feet, standing at attention.

This, of course, nearly sent Takeshi into yet another fit of uncontrollable laughter, seeing how utterly loyal they were, but luckily, he was able to control himself this time after only about five minutes.

When all was back under the sensei's control, the transfer students finished introducing themselves (it turned out the redhead was named Abbiati Alanzo) and they finally started on their lesson.

* * *

When lunch finally rolled around and the class was dismissed, Alex, Emilio, and Alanzo immediately made their way over to Hayato's desk, waiting eagerly for orders.

Hayato waited for Takeshi and Chrome to arrive at his desk as well, because he knew this wasn't a discussion he could have without them.

When they were finally here, he asked them, "You three aren't the only ones that came over from Italy, are you?"

"Nope!" responded Alex with a chipper smile. "Altogether, there were about thirty of us that transferred here today. Probably more coming in the next few weeks."

Hayato almost choked on his own spit when he heard this.

"_Thirty?_" demanded the silveret in a shocked voice.

"That's quite a lot!" laughed Takeshi, a carefree smile on his face.

"This isn't something to laugh about, baka!" shouted Hayato. "Juudaime is going to flip when he hears about this!"

"A-ano, how did you all transfer here anyways?" asked Chrome in a quiet voice. "Isn't there a limit to how many students can be enrolled in this school?"

Emilio shrugged in response to this. "It seems that a bunch of students from here "mysteriously" wanted to suddenly transfer to Kokuyo High or other such schools, so they let us in."

The way he brought up his hands for air quotes when he said the word 'mysteriously' suggested there wasn't anything mysterious about it, and Hayato groaned as he let his head fall into his hands.

Apparently ignorant to the distress Hayato was in at the moment, Alanzo suddenly brightened up, saying, "Oh yeah! If I'm not mistaken, my friend from the Chiavarone told me that he and some others from his Family were planning on transferring as well! Apparently Don Chiavarone is always praising our Juudaime (and for good reason) and now they all want to meet him as well!"

Hayato groaned even louder when he heard this, just imagining how his beloved boss would be when he found out that Nami High had practically become a mafia high school.

"So…" said Takeshi tentatively, "About how many students, in total, do you think will transfer to this school, including the Chiavarone and any other allies that decide to make an appearance?"

The three transfer students argued among themselves for a few minutes, trying to come up with a number, and when they finally settled on one, it turned out to be…

"About a hundred fifty, maybe two hundred."

Takeshi let out a low whistle.

"That's about a fifth of the school's population," said the rain, not noticing that his fellow guardian was close to fainting about now.

"And just what the hell is that stupid skylark doing about now?" growled Hayato to himself. "Wasn't he supposed to be 'protecting the peace' of Namimori? It sure isn't going to be peaceful with all these pompous mafioso wannabes around."

* * *

At that exact moment in time, the aforementioned skylark was in his office, explaining to the new disciplinary committee members their jobs.

Every single one of the new recruits were watching him with rapt attention, and the prefect couldn't help but smirk.

When he had first learned of the vast number of mafiosi that were attempting to transfer into Nami High (the love for Nami Chuu had carried over to his new school), he had been strongly against it.

After carefully thinking about it though, he had realized that nothing but good could come of it.

For one, all the new transfers were ridiculously loyal to that herbivorous boss of his, and wouldn't even think of doing something to disappoint him.

And for another, if they ever did step out of line, Kyoya could properly punish them without worrying that he would be arrested for manslaughter…and possibly get a decent fight out of it as well.

These new students were much more interesting than the herbivores they were replacing.

So it was a win-win situation for him.

He'd already singled out some of the strongest new transfers to join his committee.

Yes; today was going rather well.

* * *

Back at the Sawada residence, one Sawada Tsunayoshi rolled over in his bed, snoring gently as he slept off the fever he was currently riddled with, not even suspecting the mayhem he would be returning to in to at school in two days' time.

And his tutor, Reborn, just sat in the corner with a cup of espresso, a smug smile on his face as he watched his student sleep.

His plan was working perfectly.

* * *

SkyGem: Lol, what did you all think? Short again, and I'm sorry, but I'm still trying to decide whether I should leave this as a short story (3 or 4 chapters), or make it longer (12+ chapters). If and when I decide to make it longer, I will start making the chapters 2000 words, alright? For now, though, they'll stay as 1000. Anyways please do leave a review letting me know what you thought, and I'll update this as soon as I can! Ciao!

P.S. I've recently discovered a love for Luss-chan. Don't be surprised if you see any one-shots for for him~


	3. Return to School

SkyGem: Hehe, I'm glad you all thought last chapter was funny! And I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well~

* * *

Tsuna groaned and sat up when his body told him it was time to get up.

His fever had finally disappeared the evening before, and Reborn had promptly warned him that if he wasn't up in time for school the next morning before he came to wake him up, his training schedule would be doubled.

And so, with great reluctance, the brunet gave up the comfort of his warm bed to start getting ready for school.

It had been nice, being able to just sleep and do nothing all day for once.

Tsuna would have liked for it to last longer, but he supposed going back to school wouldn't be _too_ bad.

He missed his friends, even though they had come to visit him both days he'd been absent. It just wasn't the same as being in class with them all day.

And he was worried about them.

Both times the two of them had visited, they had seemed rather preoccupied, as if they were worried about something.

Shaking these thoughts out of his head – Reborn would have told him if there was anything he _really_ needed to worry about – Tsuna continued getting ready for school.

And about fifteen minutes later, Tsuna was all dressed and ready to get going.

Grabbing a piece of toast, Tsuna hurriedly rushed out the door, shouting, "Ittekimasu!"

Already waiting for him on the street outside his house were Takeshi and Hayato, and Tsuna grinned brightly when he saw them.

"Ohayou, Hayato, Takeshi!"

"Ohayou, Juudaime!" replied Hayato with a bright grin on his face, bowing a full ninety degrees. "It's good to see that you're doing well again!"

"Ohayou, Tsuna!" greeted Takeshi as well, "Finally well enough again that Reborn won't let you stay home from school?"

"Thanks, Hayato. And yeah, unfortunately I am, Takeshi. Sorry to have worried you guys!"

"What's there to be sorry for?" asked Takeshi, looking genuinely confused.

"Yeah, Juudaime, it's our _job_ to worry about you! Both as your guardians, and as your friends!" Hayato added on.

Tsuna just beamed at them in reply. Over the years they'd known each other, Hayato had really loosened up and finally gotten his self-esteem a little higher, no longer finding it so unbelievable that Tsuna actually considered him as a friend.

"So," asked the brunet, "what's been going on at school while I was away?"

And immediately, both boys tensed up, their eyes not meeting Tsuna's.

"G-guys?" asked Tsuna, starting to get worried. What had happened now? "I-is there something wrong?"

"Iie!" Hayato shouted immediately as he saw Tsuna beginning to get worried. "I mean…not really. It's just…"

"Our class got some new transfer students," Takeshi said, his gaze travelling up slowly, hesitantly, to meet Tsuna's.

"Oh?" asked Tsuna, still confused as to why this had caused his guardians to be so worried.

"And they're from the Family," mumbled, and Tsuna froze.

"From the…Family?" he asked, his eyes widening ever so slightly.

"B-but, you don't have to worry!" Takeshi was quick to reassure him. "They're all really very friendly! And they all think really highly of you, so they _probably_ won't cause any trouble."

Nodding slowly, Tsuna tried to take this in.

"Well…" he started, trying to look at the bright side, "At least there are only three of them, right?"

Instead of hurrying to reassure him and agree with him, though, Takeshi and Hayato both avoided his gaze again, and Tsuna let out a groan.

"How many of them are there?" he asked in a resigned voice.

"Ah…umm…a lot?" said Hayato, not wanting to give his boss the exact number, since he knew what would follow after that would most probably be his precious boss fainting.

Tsuna paled when he heard this.

If it was enough to make his normally exceedingly confident storm guardian so nervous, then it had to be a lot.

Taking a deep breath, the brunet tried to ready himself for what was going to come.

* * *

Alex had just entered the gates to the school when it happened.

People started turning and staring and bowing at someone behind him, and at first, the teen couldn't think what would make them react like that.

Then he turned around, and nearly fainted at what he saw.

There, not more than ten feet behind him, were the rain guardian and the storm guardian, flanking a brunet that Alex had never seen before.

The brunet was shorter than both guardians, and his soft-looking brown hair was sticking all over the place; his warm brown eyes were the exact shade of his hair, the colour of milk chocolate; and he had the air of a leader around him.

A wide grin on his face, Alex almost tripped over himself in his attempt to approach his leader.

Stopping a few feet away, the teen bowed a full ninety degrees, saying, "It is an honour to be in your presence, Vongola Juudaime! I would like to welcome you back to Nami High after your two days of absence!"

The Juudaime didn't reply for a long while, and Alex was just starting to get worried that he'd offended the young heir, when he heard a soft voice saying, "Please don't bow like that towards me."

Alex straightened up as fast as humanly possible, which got a small laugh out of the Juudaime, making him grin widely.

"I heard you're in my class?" asked the Juudaime, a kind smile on his face. "Vulpe-san, yes? Or do you prefer Alexandre?"

"Whichever you prefer is perfectly fine with me, Juudaime!" answered Alex immediately.

When this brought a frown to the brunet's face, Alex started panicking, thinking he'd said something out of line, but the Juudaime's next words surprised him.

"You know, you don't have to act so formal around me, Alexandre-san," said the Juudaime. "I'm still not the official Juudaime yet, and even if I was, we're in school right now, and you _are_ the same age as me. Just call me Tsuna."

Alex's eyes widened when he heard this, and he stuttered out, "D-do you really mean that, T-T-Tsuna-sama?"

Tsuna-sama smiled at him when he said this, giving a nod of approval, and seemed about to say something when something behind Alex seemed to catch his attention.

"I'm sorry, Alexandre-kun, but it looks like I'll have to leave," said Tsuna absentmindedly as he turned his eyes back to Alex. "I've just caught sight of one of my mist guardians, and I need to talk to her for a bit. See you in class, ne?"

"Hai, Tsuna-sama!" replied Alex in an enthusiastic voice, his eyes shining wildly as Tsuna and his two guardians walked away.

Alex had always known that the Vongola Juudaime was great, but he'd never known that he was so benevolent as well!

He'd even gone so far as to allow a lowly subordinate such as Alex himself to call him by his name! He felt so touched!

The Vongola Juudaime really was a wonderful man!

* * *

Chrome looked around the empty classroom she, her boss, Hayato, and Takeshi were currently in.

Just minutes ago, she'd been on her way to class, when her boss had came up to her and asked her if she'd give him a hand with something.

And that was how they'd ended up here.

Turning back to her boss, Chrome asked, "Bossu…what exactly are we doing here…?"

Tsuna gave her one of his 'boss' smiles, and said in a polite voice, "I'll tell you in just a second, Chrome-chan. But first…would you mind putting up a mist barrier around us so that we're not overheard?"

Curiosity overwhelming her at her boss' strange actions, Chrome immediately did as she was told, and something strange happened.

The moment the mist barrier was up, Tsuna's "boss" façade slipped off to show a panicking brunet.

Chrome had thought that he'd been doing unusually well, and that he'd been oddly calm when he'd seen all the transfer students.

The female illusionist had been of the impression that it hadn't bothered him much.

On the contrary, it seemed that he'd just gotten better at hiding his distress.

Looking at him now, as he was so close to tearing out his hair in frustration, his eyes wide with fright, and so very close to hyperventilating, Chrome guessed that it wouldn't really take very long for him to finally crack.

"HIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"

Ah, there it was.

* * *

SkyGem: Lol, well, there it is. Sorry for not updating these past few days. What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Please do leave a review and let me know what you thought and I'll update this eventually! Ciao!


	4. WHAT?

SkyGem: Wow guys! This is shaping up to be as popular as StR even! Never knew you all liked these kinds of plots so much! Anyways, I'm really sorry to say that this will be the last chapter of this fic, since today is the deadline for the challenge that this is a part of. Anyways, if you all liked this fic, I would love it if you could go to suzuKHRaddict98's profile and vote for this in her poll. If I win, I'll do a sequel as celebration...eventually! Now, on to the story~

* * *

"HIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"

All three guardians covered their ears to save themselves from going deaf thanks to their boss's ear piercing scream.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Tsuna, "Since when did Nami-chuu become a mafia high school?"

"Ahaha," Takeshi laughed awkwardly, "Technically, it isn't a mafia high school…" _Yet._

"Yeah, Tsuna-sama," added Hayato, "Right now, there are only sixty mafiosi here."

"HIIEE!" shouted Tsuna again, "_Only_ sixty? You're saying that as if it's just a small number!"

"Well, yeah," said Takeshi, "Compared to how many there _will_ be eventually, it is a rather small number?"

"H-How many there _will_ be?" asked Tsuna, all colour draining from his face.

"Hai!" answered Hayato, "By this time next week, there are expected to be about 200 mafiosi enrolled as students at this school."

And finally, that was when everything just became too much for the brunet.

His eyes rolling back into his head, Tsuna promptly fainted.

Panicking, Hayato hurried to catch his boss before he hit the floor and gently laid him down.

With only about five minutes left until class started, Hayato was panicking; he couldn't let his boss be late on his first day back, but he also couldn't just wake him up, either.

What the hell was he going to do?

Then, without any warning whatsoever, a bullet whizzed right past the silveret's ear and embedded itself in the ground only a hairsbreadth from his boss's ear.

Hayato felt relief well up him when his boss jumped up with a scream, shouting, "What the hell was that for, Reborn?"

"You're acting in a matter unbefitting of a boss," replied the arcobaleno as he sat casually on one of the desks, a smirk gracing his face. "You should be glad that Nono deigned to give you a few months to get used to having mafiosi around you at school before turning Nami High into a private mafia high school."

"Grandpa's going to do _WHAT_?" demanded the brunet.

Looking displeased, Reborn explained again, "Like your guardians told you, before the end of this week, there are going to be 200 other mafiosi here, and it's going to stay like that for exactly four months. After that, the chairman of this school is going to be replaced by someone from the Vongola, all the non-mafioso students will be kicked out, and this school is going to be a mafia school for the sons and heirs of our allies. And don't you dare faint again."

His eyes wide, Tsuna just nodded, his mind trying to comprehend the fact that in four months' time, his school would be full of Hayatos, Mukuros, Dinos, Enmas, Fuutas, Bianchis, and other assorted mafia-like personalities…

Not that Tsuna didn't love his Family, but the thought of attending a school with people like that surrounding him all day…it was absolutely terrifying.

Due to the total shut-down of his brain, Tsuna barely noticed his guardians telling him it was time to go back to class, guiding him to said classroom, and helping him to his seat.

For the rest of the day, the boy was on autopilot, not even blinking an eye whenever one of the three transfers would answer a question that had been meant for him, or lifting a finger to stop them when they beat up anyone that dared to 'disrespect' him.

Tsuna would nod in acknowledgement when one of the puppy-dog like subordinates would greet him with a cheerful "Ohayou, Juudaime! I hope you're doing well today!"and didn't even flinch when they started gushing to anyone that would listen that the great Juudaime had acknowledged them.

By the time the school day was over and Tsuna had collapsed onto his bed, his friends getting comfortable in his room as well, the boy didn't remember a thing that had happened that day.

When the brunet finally did come out of his stupor, Takeshi and Hayato had to spend another two or so hours trying him to calm down and accept the fact that there was no way he was ever going to escape the mafia.

* * *

Kurokawa Hana was more than just a little disgruntled.

Seeing the way the new monkey students had been treating Sawada had been suspicious, to say the least, and Hana was determined to get to the bottom of things.

Sawada, of course, was extremely tight-lipped about it all, and so were loyal puppy numbers one and two, but the new ones, they would be glad to blab out everything they knew.

Letting a smirk grow on her lips, the moment the bell rang to signal the beginning of lunch, the girl approached the transfer that seemed to be the ringleader of the others, the one named Vulpe.

The black-haired boy looked up as she approached him, a winning smile on his face.

"Is there something you need, tesoro?" he asked in a playful tone, and Hana couldn't help but roll her eyes in response.

"Just two questions," she told him.

"Shoot away," he replied, that smile still on his face.

"Why are there so many transfer students lately, and why do they all seem to worship Sawada?"

And immediately, that flirtatious smile disappeared from Vulpe's face, and the boy's eyes started sparkling as they always did whenever there was anything that had to do with Sawada.

"Everyone is transferring here because we have found out that Tsunayoshi-sama attends school here, and the reason we respect him so much is that he is an amazing, amazing man, and he's going to be the Juudaime of the Vongola some day!"

There were a few moments of silence after this sudden revelation, during which Hana could feel the eyes of the eleven or so classmates that were still in the room on her and Vulpe, all of them listening intently.

"And…what is the Vongola?" asked Hana a second later.

Rolling his eyes, his voice taking on a tone as if he were stating the most obvious thing in the world (which, to him, he was), Vulpe said, "The Vongola is the strongest mafia Family in Italy."

There was another moment of silence after Vulpe said this.

Then…

"WHAT?"

* * *

Tsuna was up on the roof, having lunch with some of his guardians, when his hyper intuition gave the teen a feeling of foreboding.

The brunet took a few seconds, trying to think what exactly could be going wrong (even more so than it already was), before he connected the feeling to a person.

Slowly turning around to look at his female mist guardian, Tsuna asked, "Aha, um, Chrome-chan? You wouldn't happen to have any news from Mukuro-kun…would you?"

Looking startled, Chrome said, "B-bossu…you really do have a powerful intuition. Mukuro-sama actually just let me know that he's, Ken-kun, and Chikusa-kun are going to be transferring here."

A moment of silence, then…

"HIIEEEE!"

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

SkyGem: Lol, well, I know the ending was abrupt, and seemed to come out of nowhere, but this fic really does have no plot whatsoever, and the main point of it was to have everyone find out that Tsuna was a mafia boss XD. Sorry if I may have disappointed you. Anyways, please do leave one last review on this fic, and please do vote for me on suzuKHRaddict98's poll! I would love you all if you did that for me 3. Anyways, that's all for now! Ciao!

P.S. Again, if I win, you all get a sequel~. Want a hint as to what it will be about? Well…he may not be a huge part of the plot, but it'll definitely have a certain shaggy haired prince in it.


End file.
